


What It's For

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Wander Back to Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (who among us honestly), But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Life in wakanda, M/M, Soft boys being soft, Steve has a little bit of an existential crisis, but things get better, like real short, short and sweet, this sounds serious but it's soft I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: A snippet of life in Wakanda for two Brooklyn boys.(Or Steve has a bit of an existential crisis after leaving the Avengers.)





	What It's For

“I want to get roses,” Bucky says, so they do. 

Soon they have roses and bougainvillea and berry bushes and even an orange tree. _ Can you believe it? Two city boys from Brooklyn with an orange tree. _

Steve still wonders what his body is for. They made him to be a mascot, and then a battering ram, so what is he now that he’s neither?

_ Maybe this is what it’s for _, he thinks when Bucky comes in with flowers and fruit, covered in dirt. He pulls Steve in for a kiss and gets dirt on his nose.

_ Or maybe this _ , he thinks, when Bucky gives him that look after dinner and takes him to bed, makes him come apart over and over again. _ This, this, this _.

Or when Okoye and Ayo come for dinner, holding hands at the table. Or Shuri bickers with Bucky about nothing when she comes to make an adjustment to his arm.

When he paints the sunset and Bucky smiles and kisses him. “You got the colors just right.”

Or when a little girl points at Bucky with a silver hand and squeals, “You have an arm like mine!”

And Bucky smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts folder from a few months ago when I was experimenting with a different style. It's SUPER short, but I thought it was cute so I decided to share it. I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
